Avengers (Earth-716)
The Avengers is a team of superheroes, that has a constantly changing roster. History New Era of Heroes When Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America) was offered the position of being an ambassador for Earth after the Avengers vs X-Men war, he confronted the person he trusts most, Bucky (AKA Winter Soldier), about taking over leadership of the Avengers. James "Bucky" Barnes accepted, and began to choose his new roster. He originally chose James Howlett (AKA Wolverine) to be on the team, but James declined and offered a Mutant with similar powers, Jack Hudley, to take his place. Once his team was assembled, Bucky took them on a mission to the Savage Land after intense energy signatures were discovered. Upon arriving, they found a supposed clone of the Red Skull, with no memory of anything up until the moment he saw Bucky, who decided he wanted him on the team to keep a close eye. Wanting to get away from America, where all superhero activity seemed to be, Tony suggested they move into the London Stark Tower, which the rest of the team agrees with. Time Must Collapse One night, Bucky recieved a message from "Nathaniel Richards", better known as Kang the Conqueror, asking to meet on the roof of the building opposite Stark Tower. Bucky went, and Kang explained that he was sick and tired of being beaten and his attempts at domination foiled, and he wanted to go down a different path. Bucky congratulated him on his change, but stated that Kang was still one of the greatest villains the Earth has ever known, and could not possibly seek redemption. Kang pointed out that he was not seeking redemption, and by a better path he meant using time travel in a more effective manner. Kang then muttered the words "Franklin Richards will be no more" before disappearing. Bucky and the Avengers then flew to America in the "Aven-Jet", to meet with Reed Richards, Sue Storm and Ben Grimm about what happened. While contemplating what to do, Reed suddenly yelled out that Franklin had been kidnapped. The Avengers searched the building, before Reed explained that he meant the past. Sue then backed him up, as their memories began to change. Everyone but Reed, Sue, Thing and Bucky forgot who Franklin was, and were confused by what they were talking about. Reed and Sue began hugging and crying, as they began to forget their son and all of their history with him. Bucky and Thing were forced to watch, seeming to be the only ones able to remember. It eventually got to the point where Reed and Sue began questioning why they were crying. Bucky then led his team of Avengers away, back to London. Winter Soldier, as the teams' leader, felt he had to come up with a plan, but couldn't think of anything. Over the following days, Ben Grimm and James Barnes stayed in contact over video calls, discussing what to do about the Franklin situation. They eventually decided they'd wait for Kang to show his face again to take any action, and got back to their day to day lives. Bucky took his Avengers team on a mission to the Savage Land to try and find out more on the Red Skull's supposed clone, who went with them. Tony used his advanced technology to do thorough scans of the area they found him in, as well as the supposed clone himself. While there, they recieved a message that the Red Skull's body had been found on a beach in France. Bucky, Janet, Jack and the supposed Johann Shmidt clone all rushed to France to check out the body, with Hulk, Luke, Shang-Chi, Betty and Tony staying in the Savage Land, with Luke and Tony running more scans of the area. Upon arriving at the location of the Red Skull, his supposed clone began wondering about his past, and what Bucky knew. After it was explained to him about the true Red Skull's actions, the supposed clone swore to never be that way, having felt what it was like to be hated, by his own team mates who didn't trust him. He was on the verge of changing his name to put himself away from his supposed "father". However, Bucky gave him a speech about a name meaning nothing, and that it's the personality that matters. The supposed clone then accepted the name Johann, wanting to make the name an icon for freedom and peace. As Johann came to this realisation, Kang appeared before them, laughing at their "pathetic emotions". The four Avengers there assembled to battle Kang, who easily knocked them all aside and laughed at them. He taunted Winter Soldier about Franklin, before teleporting himself, and the Avengers aboard his ship in orbit of Earth. He brought the members in the Savage Land as well, and the whole team united to try and defeat Kang. Last moment, Kang revealed a familiar face to Bucky, Franklin. He explained that instead of killing Reed and Sue's son, he decided to take him to the future and raise him to hate the Avengers. Bucky told the Avengers to stay back, not wanting to hurt Franklin. Kang disappeared back in time, leaving the Avengers to Franklin, who began explaining that it was because of the Avengers that his life was ruined. He had always known Kang was lying to him, and had tried living a normal life, but Kang's obsession with defeating the Avengers stopped him. He wanted to kill the Avengers for indirectly ruining his life, because he couldn't bring himself to fight Kang, who had given him a home and everything he needed to live. Bucky was enraged that Kang had pulled such a cruel act, and fought Franklin, knowing him to not be the "true" Franklin. He hadn't known him before Kang altered his history, but Bucky's sense of respect caused him to battle Franklin with everything he had. The other Avengers joined in, but Franklin left, claiming they were a waste of his time. The Avengers used the ship and travelled back to their base in London. Upon arriving, they found Thing had come to visit them. After a meeting, the Thing and Winter Soldier went to battle Kang alone. They tracked him down to the Savage Land, Kang having left a trail to purposely lead them there. They fought, with Kang wiping the floor with them. Despite the amount of punches and bullets that hit him, Kang battled on. However, the rest of the Avengers team arrived to help out. With their combined efforts, they shattered Kang's armour, along with his time travel device. He was then arrested and taken into custody, imprisoned in the Stark Tower holding cells Tony had installed. Thing returned to America to regroup with the Future Foundation, swearing to keep Franklin a secret. City of Fallen Angels On a routine check of the Earth's supervillain threats, Tony discovered an abnormality floating in international waters. He grabbed Ultimatum, and went to investigate. The duo went in an Aven-Jet, with Winter Soldier's permission, and went to the location of the anomaly. Arriving at the site, they found a cruise ship. Landing on the top level and exploring, they find it empty. However, the lower levels were fused shut, stopping anyone from getting in. The ship was in full working conditions, so Luke programmed the ship, upgrading the systems as well, so the ship would sail itself back to London. Arriving back at the tower, they reported their findings. Tony explained that he'd have Stark Industries check it out upon arrival, and find out what the abnormality was. Several days later, the Avengers recieve a call about a possible supervillain attack in the Sahara Desert. Winter Soldier, Hulk, Ultimatum, Iron Man, Red Skull and Wasp all went to the Sahara Desert to find the source of the believed threat. Questioning some locals, they discovered that there had been sudden earthquakes and storms every day for weeks. Luke Daniels and Tony Stark began working on locating the source of the earthquakes, hoping it would give clues to the source of the whole dilemma. Within hours they managed to collect data from Seismic Activity Detection facilities, as well as through the use of the Iron Man armour, and managed to source the location to the exact degrees, giving the Avengers a place to start. The small team of Avengers flew to the believed source, to find a grand, ancient city of ruins, half-buried in sand. Looking among the ruined buildings and temples, they couldn't find any traces of life at all. However, another Earthquake violently struck, and the buildings began rising out of the ground further. Winter Soldier ordered a thorough search by Ultimatum and Iron Man. Wasp tagged along in case they needed to get into a small place. Ultimatum took readings of the area, while Iron Man made sure that they were safe from harm of falling rubble. Luke quickly discovered that the city was approximately ten thousand years old, and had been buried for about 5000 years. Another earthquake almost kills the Avengers present, and the city finishes rising up, sand falling into strategically placed ditches all around the city, allowing the stone roads and paths to come through. Violent winds blew away all the rubble, but somehow dodged the Avengers. The Avengers were then surprised to see a large statue of the original Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell. Winter Soldier ordered the statue be examined, as it was impossible for a statue of Captain Marvel to be ten thousand years old. Ultimatum scanned it and did his tests, and the results came back the same. The various members split up to examine the city. It wasn't for several hours until Johann discovered a metal mask, appearing to have been designed to resemble a skull. He called the rest of the team, none of whom could tell what it was. Tony sent images to the X-Men and Future Foundation hoping that one of them would be able to tell what it was, and they had a near-immediate reply from Wolverine at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, who told them that it belonged to Kuan-Yin Xorn, a powerful threat who had died after attempting to supposedly save Mutantkind. The Avengers took this and thought nothing of it, leaving the city and heading back to Stark Tower until they had the resources to do a proper search of the ruins. Unknown to the rest of the team, Johann had taken the mask with him, as a souvenir. What he didn't expect, is that the mask would jump into life late at night, and form a vaguely humanoid form made up of dust and small items. The dust-figure put on the mask and began searching through the headquarters, as if looking for something in particular. Betty Ross caught the figure, and quickly called the Avengers. They all rushed to the hangar, where Betty was calling from. Upon arrival, "the dust" began talking to them about having been waiting for millenia to finally be revived, before the dust was sucked into the 'head' , before a small, contained explosion takes place, and a black hole forms. It identifies itself as Xorn, having been accidentally sent back in time when he died, and eventually working his way to be resurrected. Iron Man released an ElectroMagnetic Pulse, that disrupted Xorn's electromagnetic field and made his body unstable. Taking advantage of the distraction, Winter Soldier grabbed the mask and managed to get it into a small, secure cell. The rest of the Avengers congratulated Tony, and all went back to sleep, figuring Xorn had been stopped, not caring about how he came to return. Secrets Never Told After several weeks of monitoring the city, Iron Man and Ultimatum hadn't found anything else about the city. The Captain Marvel statue was monitored most, with a number of theories arising. Hearing that the cruise ship had arrived in London, Tony used "Telepresence Technology" to control a suit of armour in London, as well as experimenting on different aspects of the city, which he had come to dub "Casus" (Latin for 'collapse'). It was at this time that Mystique was put on the run after accidentally killing a police officer. Using her shapeshifting abilities, she managed to escape America, seeing she had pushed the boundaries of what she can and can't do. She escaped to England, unaware that the Avengers were now located there. When the X-Men contacted Winter Soldier to tell him that Mystique was possibly in the area, he grabbed Johann, Jack and Shang-Chi, and went on a search for Mystique, using Mutant-tracking devices supplied by Stark. Shang-Chi found her, and they engaged in a fight. She tried to avoid at first, but eventually accepted the situation and violently attacked Shang-Chi, managing to break his left arm. When Jack arrived, she was surprised to see him and, upong seeing Mystique, Jack was surprised. Winter Soldier showed, only to be stopped by "Wolverine", giving Mystique time to escape. Demanding answers, Bucky quarantined the Avengers-section of the Stark Tower, blocking Jack from the outside world until he spoke. It was easier than expected, and Jack answered. He explained that he had known Raven several years ago, and that they had met while Jack was forced into a crime ring, desperate for money. Mystique had pulled him out of the crime ring, and all he had to do in return was one favour. Winter Soldier believed that by stopping the Avengers from arresting her, giving more time to escape, had repayed the debt, and he could now go after her again. However, Jack decided he hadn't payed it back and needed to do something else. Bucky said he can repay her, as long as it doesn't interfere with the Avengers or the "blood filled rivers of justice". Going on another mission to track down Mystique, Shang-Chi pulled himself out of his infirmary bed to get revenge on Mystique. Johann was the first to find her, and managed to get her to the ground, ready for the others to arrive and aid in her arrest. The others got there, and peacefully began to arrest her, before Shang-Chi went into a rage and attacked her, extremely savagely. Mystique retaliated, shapeshifting into a muscled male to fight. She managed to even out the fight, but was overpower when Winter Soldier and Johann took her down, with Jack taking care of Chi. Jack and Bucky took care of Mystique's travel over to America to be imprisoned. They personally escorted her, from Stark Tower, London, to the Raft, New York. However, Jack knocked Winter Soldier unconscious and took the Aven-Jet away from the Raft, and into the countryside. He landed it and pushed Mystique out. Thinking she was free, Raven thanked him. However, Jack revealed that releasing her wasn't his plan. Letting his claws out, he explained that by killing her, he was doing her a favour. He stabbed her through the chest, releasing electric bursts from them, that nullified her healing factor. He beat her until she begged for mercy, then denied her and watched as she died. He buried her body nearby, using his claws to carve into a large rocks the words "R.I.P Raven. Now trapped with your true face." Two Souls in Union Returning from three weeks in the Sahara Desert studying Casus, Ultimatum decided to make his own way from the airport to Stark Tower. He spent majority of his day hopping from car to car, and building to building. However, about twenty miles out from Stark Tower, he was attacked by a man in incredibly high-tech white, grey and blue armour. The figure remained silent as Luke took him on in a fight. The 16-year-old superhuman quickly took the upper hand, and had the attacker almost defeated. But out of nowhere, the assailant multiplied into four. Ultimatum tried to fight him, but was overwhelmed by the four of them. He was kicked off the top of the building and barely managed to break his fall by grabbing hold of a pipe and sliding down it. He managed to get back to Stark Tower, but collapsed upon entering the Avengers "hub". When Luke woke up and told the Avengers what had happened, they immediately set out to find the culprit. Despite being told to stay in the infirmary, Luke got up and followed the Avengers, refusing to stay behind. Bucky eventually accepted, and they all went off to track down the attacker. Instead of being the ones to hunt down the assailant, the assailant instead hunted them, and attacked the Aven-Jet, tearing through the hull and grabbing Luke. The Hulk bent the metal back into place, with Iron Man fusing it shut with the heat from his repulsors. Tony then set out to get the attacker, jumping out of the bay doors and flying after them. Catching up to the kidnapper, Tony grabbed him, along with Luke, and flew them to a near-empty park. He let Luke free, but proceeded to beat the man in armour. However, the attacker said "You must return to Casus" before disappearing in a swirl of purple and flash of white. Tony and Luke returned to the Aven-Jet, and passed on the message. The whole team then headed over to Casus, and arrived within an hour. Upon arrival, they found the city in flames, despite no flammable materials being discovered anywhere. Lowering into the city, the turbines of the jet helped blow out the fire and get rid of the smoke around it. Shang-Chi, his leg still broken, offers to pilot the Aven-Jet so follow them to keep the flame and smoke away. Winter Soldier, Johann and Betty take face masks and hand-held turbines, then head off into the city, looking for the attacker. They came to a temple, and whilst exploring it were attacked by the assailant. Winter Soldier quickly began to fire at him, but was shocked when he multiplied into nine. Each of the Avengers present fought the various attackers, with Shang-Chi using the Aven-Jets onboard weapons to fire at them. One by one, the attackers began dropping down, dead, and fading into nothing, until Winter Soldier was the last one fighting. The attacker explained that his name was Arkeri. Bucky ordered the Avengers to stand down until things were sorted out. Arkeri explained that he needed to draw them to Casus, the ancient city of his ancestors, to get help. He claimed he attacked them to test their abilities, before he asked them to go back in time to help save his people. Bucky refused, as the city was found in ruins, and to change that could damage the universe too much. However, the Norse God Thor arrived, and attacked Arkeri. He told the Avengers that Arkeri had long been thought to be dead, after having attempted to invade Asgard many centuries before. Arkeri managed to escape, teleporting away. Bucky wondered what to do from there, right as the city began to change. Before their eyes, the city became more modern-looking, rubble fading away and cracks fixing. They discussed what to do, being joined by Shang-Chi. Thor chose this point to mention that it would be Shang-Chi who stopped history from being altered. Winter Soldier realised that Arkeri had left behind a panel, and upon investigating, realised it was some sort of teleportation device. He handed it to Shang-Chi, who took it and pressed the activate button, disappearing before them. Shang-Chi found himself in the city, thousands of years prior to his present. He confronted Arkeri, who revealed his true face, deformed and burnt, but clearly Bucky. The two fought, before Shang-Chi was stabbed, and forced to back down. Arkeri laughed at him, claiming that he would make sure his city survived, even if he spent the rest of his life travelling backwards and forwards in time, which he had tried to avoid by gaining the help of the Avengers. Arkeri began to teleport, and Chi ran at him, being half-way through when the time-space teleport was complete. Instead of being taken to the location of Arkeri, Chi was split into 49 different versions of himself, all almost completely identical to the original. He woke up in numerous eras, and confronted Arkeri in each one, at different stages in his lifetime. When he defeated him in one time, Arkeri would jumped backwards or forwards in time, and was defeated by another Shang-Chi. Arkeri eventually came to the 49th and final version of Chi, who easily defeated the weakened time-traveller, and left him to die in the desert. The final version, around 8000 years in the past, then travelled to Europe to meet with Thor, and told him everything that had happened, and to pass on the message when it came time. The Avengers heard Shang-Chi's story, and left the city, now in ruins once again. Upon arriving back in London, Betty decided to leave, as she felt she was undervalued as a member, and hadn't done anything to contribute to the team. Thor agreed to join, for old times sake, as Tony left to join with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Cruising Through Life When the Avengers received word that the abandoned cruise ship Iron Man and Ultimatum had discovered was finally opened, they rushed to the bay to check it out. However, upon arriving they found it to be completely free of any workers. Before the Avengers could do anything, the side of the cruise ship burst open and the Children of the Vault emerged. They demanded the Avengers tell them the location of the "Embodiment". Bucky explained that they didn't know what it was, and after a fight, the leader of the Children, Gravedad, decided that "even humans aren't stupid enough to risk their lives to keep another safe." The Children then teleported away. When the Avengers returned to Stark Tower, Thor explained that he had heard tales of the Embodiment. He explained that it was a hypothetical object that was the centre of all of time and space, told to children to give them something to aspire to. The Avengers then set out to find the Embodiment before the Children of the Vault did. Using the Stark Industries satellite network, Ultimatum tracked down the Children, then any abnormal energy signatures within ten miles of the Children. They found what they thought could be the Embodiment, and travelled to the suburban area. They arrived and were confronted by the Children of the Vault, who then chose to attack. Ultimatum and Wasp snuck away to find the Embodiment, using a handheld scanner to find the house it was in. Entering, they searched for it, but struggled to find anything. While searching upstairs, they came across a teenage boy cowering in the bathroom. Wasp asked him if he was alright, as Luke realised the energy signature was coming from the exact point where the boy was sat, and that he must be the Embodiment. Without warning, Gravedad attacked them, and the teenager, using his gravity powers to knock Ultimatum and Wasp out of the way. The other Children arrived, along with the Avengers, destroying almost the entire house. Gravedad used his powers to control knives from the kitchen below to try and dissect the boy. However, Hulk broke free of the gravitational field and grabbed Gravedad by the head, crushing it. The Children of the Vault, horrified, declared that they would recover the Embodiment someday, and that the Avengers will pay, before they teleported away. The boy identified himself as Karlel Alexandra, and after being spoken to by Bucky, agreed to stay with the Avengers until they could figure out why he was so important to the Children. Tony had Stark Industries tear the cruise ship apart to find anything they could, only to find that the Children had emptied it, leaving just a hollow shell. Infinity Unknown Read: Infinity Unknown World of the War Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-716 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Teams Category:Avengers (Earth-716)